1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoulder traction device and, more particularly, to a surgically compatible shoulder traction device for use during an x-ray of a complete cervical spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accurate documentation of surgical cases frequently dictates that x-rays be made. This invention addresses cervical procedures requiring cross-table lateral x-ray. Certain cervical x-ray procedures could benefit as well.
Presently, conventional methods for applying traction to the shoulders of a patient for proper visualization of the C6-7 interspace on x-ray dictate that the patient's shoulders be taped, such as with three inch adhesive. In accordance with this method or some variation thereof, an employee positioned under the sterile drapes pulls on the patient's wrists. The wrists are sometimes tied with strips of material, such as kerlix, to assist in pulling the arms and achieving the traction desired. This conventional method produces a reoccurrence of tape burns, occluded IVs, and employee back strains. Moreover, it jeopardized sterile fields and requires a repetition of incidental x-rays. The prolific recurrence of these disadvantages justifies the need for a corrective measure.
There exists a need for the development of a cervical visualization harness purposed to apply traction to the shoulders of a sedated and/or anesthetized patient in a supine position while minimizing trauma to the patient and healthcare professional as well as achieving maximum extension of the cervical spine during x-ray documentation. Harnesses for use in other areas are well known.
An example of such a harness is The Ultimate Cervical Traction Strap manufactured by AADCO, Incorporated of Vermont. This traction device eliminates broad shoulder artifact by applying traction directly to the shoulders and wrists of a patient. Two nylon webbing straps encircle the body from the shoulders to the feet of a patient and a torso strap supports the patient's arm comfortably against the body. Hook and loop type fasteners permit adjustment of the torso strap to virtually all size patients. Heavy-duty, quick release plastic buckles allow a healthcare professional to adjust easily the amount of traction tension being received by the patient. Unlike applicant's instant invention, the nylon webbing straps of the harness manufactured by AADCO, Incorporated cooperate with the patient's feet, and the torso strap encircles the upper torso of the patient. By contrast, applicant's instant invention is clearly of unitary construction including a pair of shoulder straps depending from a body portion. The body portion is placed under the patient's torso and the straps are drawn over each shoulder and down the patient's body to the end-slot or railing at the foot of the OR table or to either side of the foot of the OR table. In accordance with applicant's instant invention, key areas on the front of the patient's torso are exposed. Further, the straps cooperate with the OR table and do not rely on the patient's feet. Further yet, the straps are dimensioned and configured to reduce the amount of discomfort to the patient's shoulders.
In addition, harnesses have been the subject of patent protection in the prior art of record. One such harness is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,524, issued May 17, 1983 to Donald C. Boger. Boger discloses a traction aid for lowering the shoulder during lateral cervical spine radiographic procedures. The device employs a pair of wrist cuffs joined by a adjustable loop which extends around the underside of the feet of a patient in a supine position. Straightening the knees and extending the feet of the patient tensions the patient's arms and depresses the patient's shoulders. An alternative embodiment includes a pair of shoulder straps which encircle the shoulders of the patient and are joined to the leg straps to depress the shoulders by applying direct pressure. The mechanical interaction between the straps and the straightening of the patient's legs and feet produces the required depression. Similar to the above mentioned harness manufactured by ADDCO, Incorporated and unlike applicant's instant invention, the harness in the patent issued to Boger relies on a physical interaction with the patient to depress the patient's shoulders.
Other harnesses are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,294, issued Jun. 16, 1964 to Velma P. Robertson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,256, issued Sep. 7, 1965 to Hans Stollenwerk 5,048,541, issued Sep. 17, 1991 to Michael T. Haneline and in German Patent No. 74992, issued May 7, 1894 to P. Garstecki. The patent issued to Robertson teaches a body portion which covers the front torso of a patient as well as waist and shoulder straps depending therefrom. The shoulder straps extend over the shoulders of the patient and criss-cross behind the torso of the patient. The waist and shoulder straps cooperatively tie to a rail of the patient's bed to restrain the patient thereto. In the patent issued to Stollenwerk, a pair of straps are shown applied to a stretcher so as to criss-cross thereover to restrain the patient to the same. A strap is described in the patent issued to Haneline which restrains the midriff of a patient to a backboard of an x-ray station. Clearly, not one of these patents is shown to describe applicant's instant invention. The German patent shows a harness comprising a plurality of straps attachable to various areas of an OR table and which interact with a patient the maintain the patient in a supine position.
Although harnesses and the like are well known in the prior art, there are no surgically compatible harnesses for use during an x-ray of a complete cervical spine. Applicant proposes a cervical visualization harness suitable for surgical applications. Moreover, the instant invention disclosed hereinafter is of unitary construction and includes a non-skid surface to prevent the patient from slipping when used on slick surfaces, such as x-ray tables, padded shoulder straps to reduce patient discomfort, and string ties for securing the straps in a central position relative to the patient so as to be non-obstructing. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.